Harem Scare'em
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: post-season 8 AU! It started innocently enough, try to figure out 'what next' after the whole 'school of friendship' debacle. But the mane six take a look at past events...and begin to see a sinister pattern. A conspiracy to destroy all they know and love. Once again they find themselves on an adventure that will take them deep into the unknown...
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of the Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

...III...

The whole thing started on fairly typical day. Twilight and her friends were tired from the whole 'Cozy Glow' fiasco and had let their students have the day off so they could have some much needed R & R.

They were just chilaxing in Twilight's castle, when out of nowhere Pinkie asked-

"Guy's have we peaked?"

Her friends looked at her confused, "wha- What do you mean?" Asked Twilight confused.

Pinkie frowned... "I don't know...it's just...the last season was great and all-

 _"Season?"_ Thinks her friends confused.

-but ...well, Twilight got her wings, her castle, and apprentice...Dashie got on the Wonderbolts...Rarity has... What? THREE Boutiques now?"

"I'm trying to figure out where to put my FOURTH...what do you girls think? Las Pegasus or Trotingham?" Asked Rarity suddenly.

Talking over her, Pinkie continued, "The cutie Mark crusaders got their cutie marks long ago, I can't even remember the last time anypony mentioned Diamond Tiara-

"Who?" Asked Applejack confused.

\- Discords reformed, the changelings are reformed, we got the blockbuster involving Fizzlepop Berrytwist as the very memorable and amazing former main villain Tempest!"

"Wait, I thought the 'main' villain of that whole debacle was the Storm king?" Asked Applejack uncertain.

"Who?" Asked Rainbow Dash baffled.

Again, Pinkie simply continued, "And now Twilight has started a school of friendship- Which don't get me wrong has been VERY enjoyable, the Young 6 have been a joy, and Cozy Glow was probably our best villain yet! ...but still...a SCHOOL of friendship? I hate to say it girls...but were getting dangerous close to 'sequelitus' territory..."

"Uh, Pinkie? If we could get back to your original question?" Asked Twilight, wanting to get things back on track.

"Wha- Oh, right. Basically...where do we go from here? I feel like we've already done everything we wanted and more...so what's next for us?"

Twilight opened her mouth to happily answer her friends query...then went pale as she realized...she had no answer! The chilaxing forgotten, she called an emergency meeting...

...

"Why don't we go find Crysalis? Reform her?"

"No one's seen her since her last defeat! Where would we look? Besides, even if we DID reform her...then go on to reform what few parts of our 'rouge' gallery that are left...we'd be right back to where we started! No, we need to think of something more Long-term..." Pondered Twilight out loud.

"Not to mention the whole 'reform villain' thing has been REALLY played out at this point..."

"Pinkie! Focus!"

"Oh! How about instead of just waiting for the Cutie mark map to send us somewhere, we just proactively wander Equestria going on adventures! And solve friendship problems!"

"YAY!" Exclaimed Pinkie Pie. "Now THAT could give the series the shot in the arm that we-

"Now hold on just a cotton picking minute! Apple bucking season is coming up! I barely have any time to myself nowadays between the school, the farm, and the OCCASIONAL adventure as it is!"

"Yeah, and I got the Wonderbolts to think about!"

"Let's not forget about me and my businesses!"

"Um...I actually need to stay by my animal shelter in case of emergencies...if that's okay with everyone."

"Oh, yeah...good points...and we do STILL have the school to think about now as well..."

Pinkie sighed, "Well...so much for that...stupid 'Reality Ensues'." Then her eyes light up. "Wait, why don't we all try to be alicorn princesses! We-

"No, pinkie! Princess Celestia made it very clear that the current political climate is too unstable for ANYMORE princesses, Flurry Heart ALONE lead to a hundred new decrees and statures!"

"Oh, really? But...wait, okay...how about we just focus on overcoming the emotional angst caused by you being immortal and outliving your friends?"

"Meh."

"We all gotta go sometimes."

"Death is a natural part of life."

"Things happen. That's life."

"Princess Celestia has already made preparations and set contingency plans in place to help me when that happens!"

"Oh, come on girls! Work with me here!" Groaned Pinkie.

"Oh! I got an idea! How about in addition to the school... we start a Friendship COLLEGE? Eh? Eh?" Asked Dash excited.

Twilight became thoughtful, "Well...maybe a good idea for the future...but that sorta seems more of the same, really...OH! maybe we could do scholarships!"

Pinkie Pie slams her head on the table, "GAH! This is reading more and more like a bad sequel no one asked for! The only thing that could make this worse is if we go with the old 'form a herd, find a stallion, and pop out foals' cliche!" She snapped angrily.

...there was a long pause...

"Hey...that's not a bad idea!"

"Why didn't we think of that before?...I LOVE FOALS!"

"Let's be honest, were not getting any younger..."

"A successful mare of my stature should consider such things after all...

"...me? A mommy? (giggle, blush)...Okay...yay..."

Pinkie Pie was aghast! "What? No! Wait! Girls! I didn't- But they'd already left the room to make preparations...

Pinkie Pie deflated in resignation, "Well...writing's on the wall...this will be our last season..." She suddenly looked thoughtful, "Well, I guess there are worse ways to end things then with a bundle of mini-me in my arms!"

With a spring back in her step, she hops happily out after them...

...

And so the girls set out to find themselves a stallion!...only to sheepishly realize...they had no idea how to do that. Indeed, none of them(except possibly Rarity, but even she'd apparently forgotten of romance a while ago) could remember the lat time they even MENTIONED a non-friendship/romantical relationship, never mind trying to get one for themselves!

Twilight quickly calculated and decided To simplify things, she convinced the others to simply form a herd(over Pinkie's objection's and moans of 'that old cliche.'). That way they would only need to worry about was finding ONE stallion!

"Simple and practical! After all, we only need one Stalion to impregnate us!" Exclaimed Twilight, proud of her own cleverness

...

The three other princesses, who were secretly watching all this...face-hooved themselves.

"Did she seriously just say that?" Said Candace in disbelief.

"Sister, no offense...but I feel you neglected some rather important parts of Twilight's education...and whoever taught her friends seem to have done so as well..." Pointed out Luna.

Celestia groaned, focusing all her students time and attention on learning magic and friendship at the exclusion of all else had seemed so practical at the time...but now...

"Yes...I can see that...but what should we do then?"

Candance sighed, "Look...people make lousy decisions when they first get involved in love- true I was MOSTLY able to sidestep most of the usual pitfalls, but only because of my unique alicorn magic regarding love. In any case, it's practically a rite of passage. Sometimes you need to learn things the hard way to make better decisions in the future. It's sad, but sometimes you just gotta let these things happen. Even if you know better, it's best to just let them make their own mistakes..."

Celestia frowned...but nodded, "Very well then Candace, since this is your area of expertise I'll differ to your judgement..."

There was a long, solemn pause...

..."So, do you think now would be a good time to finally reveal to Twilight that we've formed a herd with her brother?" Asked Luna suddenly.

The other two princesses groan, "Dang it Luna! We were trying to have a serious moment here!"

"Okay, okay, okay. Gloom and respectability, got it...sheesh..."

...

Another one of Twilight's 'brilliant' ideas was to publicly declare their intent to find an 'alpha' stallion and set up tryouts that any male could enter...

To this day it is said that during this declaration, the unmistakable sound of Celestia having an aneryism could also be heard throughout the entire empire...

In any case, onto the massacr- I mean matchmaking!

...

Twilight smiled warmly at the stallion sitting in front of them, "Well your resume seems solid, so let's move on to the questionnaire." She lifted her painstakingly crafted personality compatibility quiz and began.

"Question 1: if you could apples with anyone would you choose: A: Celestia. B: Starswirl the bearded. C: Muhammad. Or D: Cthulhu?"

"Uh, I don't like Apples the lady in the pamphlet said they contained lard." Explained the guy.

"Oh, I see..." Said Twilight, as Applejack contained her fury and silently threw away the mans resume...

...

"Uh...Mr. Geriatric?" I couldn't help but notice a few gaps in your resume. Would you mind explaining?" Asked Twilight confused.

"Oh, well! Back in 69, 'Ef D. Ar' was in the mayor's house, so I was on the welfare. And in 89, you had Jimmy wimmy. So I was on the welfare. And in 97-

Twilight sighed as the elderly pony blathered on... "In hindsight...I probably should have put an age limit on this." She whispered.

"Yah, think!?" Whispered Dash harshly back.

...

Dash Sentry waited patiently as the girls whispered quietly among themselves.

"Don't get me wrong, that was a nice thing he did to Twilight and everything. But he hasn't really done ...well, ANYTHING since then, has he...?"

"Maybe, but still. It was sweet of him to do..."

"Actually, dose it really count as the 'pony' him doing it, if technically the 'human' him did it...?"

"Their the same person...sorta..."

"But he still didn't really do anything..."

Finally they break up and turn back to the stallion, "Okay, were deadlocked on how to feel about you. So we'll put you on the 'maybe' pile. Don't call us, we'll call you..." Said Twilight neutrally.

...

"Well, hello ladies! I very much doubt I need any intro-GAH!" Screamed Blueblood as he feel through the suddenly opened trapdoor.

Rarity smirked as she flips the switch back to close the door again, "Well, that was cathartic...

...

"Oh, my!" Exclaimed a very flustered Twilight.

"Whoa yeah ladies! What you see is literally what you get! Nude dude for life!" Shouts the hairless Stallion excited.

"For the love of Celestia, COVER YOURSELF! Their are ladies present!" Shouted a flustered Rarity.

"I don't know girls, I kinda like this guys attitude...and a whole bunch of other things." Smirked Dash as her lustful eyes wandered over the stallions 'naked' form...

"It's inappropriate, is what it is!" Shouts a flustered and mortified Applejack.

"Oh, this is classic Applejack! You were always so uptight!" Exclaimed Nude Dude. "Hey, remember when we were foals and we went skinny dip-

"NEXT!" Shouted an embarrassed Applejack as she quickly bucked him out of the room...

...

"YES!" Exclaimed 5 of the Mane six as Big Mac entered the room.

"BUCK, NO!" Shouts an irritated Applejack.

"Oh, right...I guess it wouldn't be fair to bring your brother in since you wouldn't be able to join in, would it?" Said Twilight with a resigned sigh.

"Darn tootin it wouldn't be! I any case, I thought you were dating Sugar Belle!" Pointed out Applejack.

Big Mac blushed, "Uh...we got an understand-

"Never mind! Forget I asked!" Exclaimed Applejack, desperate to not hear anything about her brothers sex life...

Suddenly cousin Braeburn stuck his head into the room. "Uh, that doesn't disqualify me too, dose it? I mean after all were FIFTH cousins, so if you think about it-

"BOTH OF YOU GO HOME, NOW!" Shouted an irate Applejack over her friends resigned groans of disappointment...

...

"It is a writhing cesspit of scum and villainy out there, and the only way to survive it is to prove were the biggest shark in the jungle!" Shouts a unicorn known simply as 'angry pony'.

Twilight looks at him confused as Fluttershy hides behind her in fright. "Uh...okay...but what dose that have to do with your favorite color?"

Suddenly the Young Six came into the room. "Hey, Mrs. Twilight! We thought you could use a break! We brought doughnuts."

Before a relieved Twilight could say thanks-

"DOUGHNUTS!?" Snapped Angry pony, "Who has time to sit on their fanny and stuff their faces with- Oh, is that a bearclaw?" He asked in a suddenly nicer voice.

"Uh...yes?" Said Ocellus as she handed up said pastry helpfully.

"Oh, that's good because I FREAKING HATE BEARCLAWS!" He screamed as he started firing magical bolts at the now screaming students.

"NEXT!" Screamed Twilight as she quickly blasted Angry Pony out the window.

...

Applejack blushed, "I...Rockhoof?"

Rockhoof blushed, "Uh, well...if your okay with it..."

"YES!" Exclaimed Applejack happily.

"NO!" Shouted the rest, he was old enough to there great-great-great-great-great-grandpa for crying out loud!

Applejack gave a resigned groan of disappointment...but nodded...

...

"But he-

"NO! Fluttershy we are NOT including Discord into this!"

"Awwwwww." She groaned in disappointment.

...

Twilight sighed, "Spike what are you doing here?" She asked pointedly.

Spike blushed and tired very hard not to make eye contact with Rarity, "Uh...well...I just thought..."

"Spike, first of all. We want FOALS, which requires a male PONY. Secondly, you do realize you'd be essentially marrying ME as well, right?"

Spike turns very green after that last one, "I'll...I'll just see myself out." He said awkwardly..."

...

Rainbow Dash sighed, "Over hundred applicants...and over a hundred losers."

"Now come on dear, that's not...COMPLETELY true." Said Rarity delicately.

Twilight sighed, "Okay, girls...I'm starting to think this wasn't the most optimal way to find a mate..."

"Yah don't say?" Snarked Applejack sarcastically.

Twilight piled up all her paperwork, "I suppose it was too much to hope for that it would be so easy...in hindsight I don't really know what I was expecting...a long, tall handsome Stallion would just come in here and sweep us off our feet? I mean, come on! How unlikely is-"

Suddenly Tempest(AKA Fizzlepop Berrytwist) burst into the room. "The statue of the Storm King! It's been stolen!" She immediately had the mane Six's attention. If the storm King got free of his curse...

"Wait, refresh my memory...who was the Storm King again?"

"He was the one who conquered your home!" Stated Tempest flatly.

"I thought that was you..."

"No, I was his second in command..."

"Really? You seemed to REALLY know what you were doing, great leadership skills and everything-

"Well...he was kinda lazy, he more or less had me do the 'heavy lifting of the invas- Look, that's not important! What is importnat is this!" She shows them the note that was found where the statue used to be.

 **Hey ladies!**

 **Sorry I forgot my Resume!**

 **I hope you'll accept the defeat a tyrant instead?**

 **Meet me at the address written on the back!**

 **Sincerely, Dipper Pines...**

"DUM! DUM! DUM!" Shouted Pinkie dramatically, while everyone looked at her weird...

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Publish a chapter of my 'Shake up the Falls' Challenge before anyone else and I'll update the next chapter this plus two other stories!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **AN: I am rewriting this story and continuing it in 'Tales of the falls'(it'll be easier to keep track of)  
**

 **As for the rate of updating; that depends on real life, inspiration, will of my lord and savior Jesus Christ...and bribing me with 'Shake up the falls chapters.**

 **Yes, for every ONE chapter of my 'Tales of the Falls' challenge you make, I'll have THREE stories of YOUR choosing updated.**

 **...as long as they follow the requirement below:**

 **SHAKE UP THE FALLS: CHALLENGE!**

 **Primary Objective:**

 **Tired of fanfictions just copying cannon and not doing anything really different? Well, I am!**

 **So I say we do a 'deconstruction' of Dipper and Mabels 'sibling bond'! Through the following-**

 **(BEGIN FLASH-FORWARD)**

 ** _A forty-something year old Dipper enters his parents house and takes off his fast-food uniform with a sigh as he looks down at his meager paycheck._**

 ** _A forty-something Mabel (wearing a crazy sweater and surrounded by dozens of cats); looks up._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Guess what!? I made a 50 ft butterfly made of comics...which I then set ablaze! I'm still the goddess of destruction!...also the police are here again to fine us for burning stuff without a permit...also for unintended arson damage to the neighbors house"_**

 **" _Wait, what!?" Shouts Dipper just as a policeman steps out of the shadows and snatches up Dipper's paycheck._**

 **" _Ah, come on man! I worked overtime the whole week at the drive-through to earn that!" Shouts Dipper. But the Officer had already left._**

 ** _Dipper feels a drop of water on his head...the ceiling was leaking..._**

 **" _I also created a new water slide for Waddles!"_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

 ** _The ceiling gives way as a giant hog crashes down and breaks the floor; water soaking everything!_**

 ** _The cats scatter in panic; breaking various household objects as they do so._**

 ** _Mabel laughs at this. "Ah, they're cute when their crazy!" She shouts as she takes a picture of them._**

 ** _Dipper sighs as he goes to check the emergency fund...only to find it empty..._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Can we have Pizza tonight!? Duck-tective will be on!" Shouts the ever cheerful yet oblivious Mabel._**

 ** _Dipper just hangs his head...and cries..._**

 ** _(FLASH-FORWARD END)_**

 **What I just showed you was a peek into a future after Gravity falls, where Mabel no longer needs to fear growing up...because she doesn't have to! Why would she need to when she has a pushover brother who is willing to sacrifice everything: never getting married, never being independent, never having a life of his own to make her happy?!(in other words: An Enabler/Co-dependent relationship)  
**

 **You can give this vision to whoever you want: Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Pacifica, Stan, Ford, Soos, etc- You can have it sent to them at any time in the series, or have them sent back in time, or do a Peggy Sue! And have them use this knowledge to shatter cannon!**

 **Also Bill Cipher's threat needs to be taken more seriously!(I'm talking actual full-on Armageddon preparation after his first appearance!) And they need to take Gideon seriously when he sends the creepy letters and hosts his TV show(You don't have to kill him, but the Pines Family have to at least Neutralize him...or make some kind preparation to fight him when he breaks out). EXAMPLE: Mable is forced to take Dipper more seriously and not mess with him to survive or The realization that she and her loved one's might die at the end of the summer make Wendy not so hung up on the whole 'age gap' with Dipper and goes out with him.  
**

 **Also, the hero's need to be proactive! When Gideon starts sending creepy letters and making television broadcasts, they need to take care of him(kill or neutralize; either works). All that matters is that they strike first at the first sign of trouble; And don't just have them wait around and do nothing!  
**

 **NO LEMONS, LIMES, YAOI, YURI OR INCEST PLEASE! I HATE THAT STUFF...  
**

 **Secondary objective: the following episodes can't end as they did in cannon!(especially if your doing a Crossover!) If you want to kill Wendy and have Pacifica be the rebound fine. Or you could have Wendy give Dipper a chance after saving him from ghosts...have them go on a couple dates(this can even happen off-screen if it's easier)...Wendy decides it's not going to work...and then land Pacifica on the rebound(that works too) Just do something different!(conversely, you could also just give Pacifica Tyrone and Dipper could have Wendy...just saying...everyone would be happy...)**

 **"The Inconveniencing".(it annoyed me that no one did anything with Wendy's 'stare at wall and rethink everything' statement, I'd appreciate some help there)  
**

 **Time Travelers Pig(call it semantics if you must, but I would never let a girl get hurt just to save a pig. Mabel's just going to have to suck it up and learn she can't have everything)(I'd recommend using Steven Universes 'The Answer' as a template(or it's Aesop at least)) The ending can't be cannon! Especially if your doing a crossover!(Endings where BOTH Waddles and Wendy are saved are also okay)  
**

 **Fight Fighters(none of this band-aid solution 'hate each other in silence' stuff! I want to see an aftermath! Have Wendy find out the truth and be mad at both of them if you have to! Just do something different!**

 **Little Dipper(I would prefer you just skip this episode entirely to be honest) (Or better yet, use Steven Universes 'Too short to Ride' episode as a template)(But if you do, do this episode...skip the 'twins idiotically Argue over the crystal instead of saving themselves and their home from Gideon' Scene. Have Dipper punch out Mabel and use the crystal. Or have Mabel punch out Dipper to use the crystal! Just do something different! Especially if it's Crossover! In that case have someone else punch them and use the crystal!)Considering what Dipper just sacrificed for Mable in Time travelers pig...I've always felt that Mable was more then a bit ungrateful and mean in this episode...  
**

 **Boyz Crazy(I actually have no problem with the ending here believe it or not, but I was annoyed that it was rendered somewhat meaningless since there was no aftermath(between Dipper and Wendy anyway). So...you know...go do your thing. I would recommend using Steven universes 'week of Sardonyx' Arc as a template)**

 **Into the Bunker((take a deep breath)look, you can handle the shipping however you want. But you have to have Mabel equally punished for the trouble(it is her fault they were locked in there in the first place after all). (Preferably where Wendy and Dipper are mad at Mabel and refuse to forgive her.)(their also needs to be an aftermath, Dipper having an honest, real conversation with Wendy about how he still has feelings for her and where they go from here. I'd recommend using Steven Universe episodes 'Mr Greg' or 'we need to talk' as templates)(also please just skip 'Roadside attraction' entirely, please)(if your doing a crossover, and bring someone else down there with them, you have to have them stop Mabel from locking Dipper up!  
**

 **Northwest mansion Noir:(Groan) so much wasted potential. Pacifica's parents just forgive her? Nothing comes from the shipping? Pacifica was nearly killed by Wendy's ancestor, and nothing comes from that?)(P.S. I'm aware that a lot of people have actually fixed that in their fics(for which I'm grateful), I just feel that it needs to be said)**

 **Mabel and Dipper v.s. the future(you do what you want with this...just don't make things so ridiculously one-sided and place all the blame on Dipper as it did in cannon(also, Dipper has to find out about Mabel's deal with Bill))**

 **Tertiary objective:**

 **Dipper V.S. Manliness: I always thought it weird that their was no girl(be it Wendy, pacifica, Tambry, or candy, etc) during his 'man trials'. Whether to beat him at being a 'man', laugh at his loincloth(or if he loses said loincloth, make him embarrassed), be inadvertently a crucial part of his 'trial', or just along for the ride...I just think it's a story possibility that should be explored is all... I also feel that Stan's hypocrisy for badmouthing ABBA while he himself watches 'The Duchess Approves' should be explored...as well as Dipper getting mad at Mable ridiculing him after everything he's done for her,  
**

 **Carpet Diem: It always bugged me that nobody cared about Dippers leg getting chewed off by a wolf, A woodpecker biting out his tongue, or his personal belongings getting vandalized...Don't just slap a band-aid solution 'Status-Quo' approved ending on it...make Dipper mad at Mabel for putting him through all that! Have it be a long messy fight! If you make them reconcile...they BOTH have to earn it!(especially Mable)  
**

 **Summerween: Why is it so horrible for Dipper to want to celebrate Halloween his own way? True, he shouldn't of lied, but slanting the episode to put him completely in the wrong for wanting to have fun his own way...was completely unnecessary! Pleas make this episode more balanced**

 **Dreamscape: For the most part I have no complaints about the episode, but it needs to be at least addressed that Stan only 'toughens' up Dipper while letting Mable do whatever she wants. Also, could someone PLEASE tackle Gideon when he's gloating about the Deed in front of the Pines?**

 **Soos and the real girl(I don't get why Melody should have to leave, I'd rather prefer she stayed and have a sub-plot going with Soos)**

 **Blendin's Game(I mostly had no problem with this...but it always bugged me that no one did anything with the 'young Wendy thinks Dipper is cute' storyline...some assistance here would be most appreciated)(I'd also like to see Wendy's reaction to that)  
**

 **Tale of two Stans:(I'm with my fellow fanficton writers. Their should have at least been a small rift popping up between Mabel and Dipper after Mabel trusted Stan over Dipper(Especially considering she prevented Ford from killing Bill!))**

 **Stanchurian Candidate: I feel it was rather selfish for Stan to put his pride over the safety of his family, when they reveal the mind-control to him and he gets mad, lay it on home how he's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about his family!**

 **The last MabelCorn:** **I feel it was rather selfish for Mable to put her needs over the safety of her family, you can keep the 'Unicorns are selfish jerks' revelation if you want, but also lay it on home how she's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about her family!**

 **Roadside Attraction:(Recommended by Emma Iveli) If you MUST do this episode, Mable has to give Dipper more advice then just 'move on'(seriously, it's a bit weird she didn't help him more with this considering how much she loves matchmaking and knows better then anyone else how socially awkward Dipper is) And she and Grunkle Stan need to get into a big argument over who's advice is more valid. (pointing out the hypocrisy of Mable badmouthing flirting with multiple people, when she dose the same would be funny)  
**

 **Weirdmagedon: (can't think of anything...save for wanting to see a fic. where Ford's Bill-Killing Gun actually works...and Maybe some more character development/bonding between Dipper Wendy...and possibly Pacifica)(Oh, having Wendy comfort Dipper over his 'You can't make someone fall in love, you can only be worthy of love' speech would be nice too)  
**

 **Escape from Reality: JUST BURST THE BUBBLE! Especially if it's a crossover! A 22 minute story wrapped up in 5 minutes! Mabel can just deal with it!(it would also be nice if Wendy, Pacifica, or SOMEONE comforted Dipper about not getting any Valentines, also it be nice if someone reminded Wendy and Soos that their friends and family are suffering and they need to rescue them before they go gallivanting in the bubble).  
**

 **Take Back the Falls: If your doing a crossover, you HAVE to have someone from the Crossover-verse SUCCESSFULLY stop Stan from breaking the circle. By threatening him with death or dismemberment if necessary!**

 **EX: Ford: "Him and I...Grammar Stanley"**

 **Stan is about to beat him...when he feels cold steel pressed against his back**

 **Undyne: "YOU %$ #% one foot from where you are, I'll #% &$%$ kill you!"**

 **Stan gulps nervously...but stays in his place...and the cipher is complete...**

 **NOTE: to all Wendip and Dipifica fans alike...have you considered just making a water proof Tyrone and giving him to Pacifica while Dipper has Wendy? You could literally have your cake and eat it too!**

 **ANOTHER note: crossovers with gravity Falls in this challenge are accepted and encouraged! Let your imagination run wild!(But ONLY as long as you don't have the people from said crossover-verse sitting around useless and not letting them change the plot(let the above 'stop Stan from ruining the circle' be your template for ANY other moments in Gravity falls Cannon)**

 **And one more thing...I'm well aware that this might not be some people's cup of tea...so if you want to adopt ANY of my stories...or give them to a friend/acquaintance. That's fine.**

 **This dose NOT mean I'm discontinuing my stories, I'm just trying to give you more options. I will also allow multiple adoptions, so more then one person can enjoy this!**

 **Well, that's more or less it, good hunting YAH'll!**

 **...**

 **ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! the publisher is Xlibris** ** **, also available at Inkitt, Amazon and BarnesandNoble.****


End file.
